Pokemon reisen i Vale
by Lemurian 04
Summary: Her er en av de forste Pokemon-historiene på norsk!rnrnR&R!


Lemurian 04: Velkommen til en av de første Pokemon-historiene på norsk.

Tanooki: Lagd av meg.

Lemurian 04: Jepp. La oss starte!

* * *

1. kapittel.

En nydelig morgen

* * *

Det var en nydelig morgen, alle lå og sov, bortsett fra de nye pokemon trenerne som skulle starte opp.  
Alle de 7 trenerne fra Nut town, måtte møte opp hos professor AssD, for nærmere opplysninger. Alle de 3 som hadde kommet,  
satt seg ned på stolen sin, og bare ventet på den syvende og siste tullingen skulle dukke opp. Professoren skulle til å begynne med sin første setning  
da en gutt på høyden 170, blå øyne og blondt kort hår kom rykene inn. Prof. AssD kremtet og sa "du må være Ronald Tanooki? hmm?"  
"Ja sjef! det er meg, men kall meg bare for Ron, fordi Ronald Tanooki høres så teit ut". "Oh, Ok o O bare finn deg en ledig plass på første rad"  
Ron gikk mot første rad, han så ned på bakken der det lå små mat rester av "Brock's royal fastfood", men så han bort på stol raden, der et kjent ansikt var...

"HEY, JEANY!" ropte plutselig Ron, og løp bort til sitteplassen, der hvor jenta som Ron ropte Jeany på, satt å. Jeany er ei jente på 14 år, altså like gammel som Ron. Ca 167 høy, venstre øye grønt, og høyre øye blått. Ron satt seg ved siden av Jeany, og begynte å snakke til henne: "Så, hvilken pokemon vil du velge da?"  
Jeany merket at de to mørk kledde guttene, som satt bak henne begynte å små le, hun så på Ron og svarte: "IKKE SNAKK TIL MEG!"  
Plutselig kjente hun en finger som stakk i ryggen. Hun snudde seg, det var Antoni som satt bak og stakk fingeren i ryggen på henne. "Vel, hvor er den rike, og kule kjæresten din, som har vunnet i ligaen i Vale, Kanto og Johto?" spurte Antoni spørrende. "EH, ; det viste seg at han måtte dra bort til Johto, for å besøke den syke bestemoren sin. ; " Ron snudde seg og spurte Jeany spørrende " Johto?Kalle er jo hjemme og er syk jo. Han ble mat forgiftet av morens kakemenn oo"

"KALLE?" spurte Antoni forskrekket. Jeany tok hånden foran munnen til Ron også "E HE EHE EHE...... ikke hør på den tullingen, han har sikkert blandet meg og min tvilling søster... øøø....Peany!" "MEN DU HAR INGEN SØSTER SOM HETER PEANY! oO" svarte Ron, som hadde løsnet hånden til Jeany bort fra ansiktet. "HOLD KJEFT SNØRRVALP! " svarte hun, før Professor begynte å snakke igjen, "Vel i år har vi en annen mulighet for utvalg" Professor AssD tok frem en kurv og viste frem innholdet mens han fortsatt å snakke: "Vel, høh det er bare 6 Pokeballer, den sjuende ble stjålet av ei lita jente, IKKE SPØR HVORDAN, også får dere være noen av de heldigeste, dere får den nyeste Pokedexen, nemlig Pokelimu. Pokelimu hjelper deg med å analysere landet vårt Vale, og har nyere funksjoner, vel det er første mann til mølla, det er bare én av dere som ikke får noen Pokemon, så bare løp å hent nå!

Ron ville selvfølgelig være den første, men da han skulle til å løpe frem, snublet han, og ble liggende på marken helt til han hørte glade stemmer som sa "ÅÅÅ JEG FIKK VULPIX:-D". "ÅÅÅ JEG FIKK NIDORAN (M) :-D"  
"IIIIIIIIK JEG FIKK Jigglypuff :-D" "ÅÅÅ JEG FIKK ODISH :-D" "ÅÅ JEG FIKK STARYU :-D" nå var det en siste stemme som Ron ikke hadde hørt og det var Jeany. Jeany hadde fått den sjuende pokeballen. Ron reiste seg opp og gikk bort til de andre som stod rundt Jeany. Jeany så på Pokeballen, og sa "GO POKEMON"  
en skjønn skapning dukket opp. "JØSS DU FIKK EN EEVEE" begynte de andre trenerne å mumle" 10 gikk, og alle trenerne var borte, bortsett fra Ron som sukket høyt der han stod. "Jeg får vel gå hjem da." Ron snudde seg og gikk mot den blåe døra som han hadde samme dag kommet inn lykkelig. "VENT!" kom det fra Prof.Assd, Ron snudde seg igjen også at det var noe AssD ville si. "Et øyeblikk" Ron ble stående i 10min før AssD kom tilbake med en krystall lignende kule "Hva er det for en kule?" spurte Ron rart "Denne kulen er veldig mystisk, det sier at denne pokemonen, er en av selveste Ash Ketchum, Pokemon herren. Jeg gir denne kulen til deg. For jeg vet at du aldri hadde en far, og jeg har kjent deg siden en liten guttunge, og jeg vet at denne spesielle vil trives utmerket med deg". Ron smilte og tok ballen i sine hender

Slutt på første kapittel

* * *

Tanooki: Hva er i den spesielle Crystalball?

Tanooki: Hvor ble det av Jeany?

Tanooki: Hvem er faren til Ron?

Tanooki: Hva kommer til å skje videre?

Tobias: Kommer Lemurian 04 til å fortsette å hjelpe Tanooki?

Lemurian 04: Vil jeg sparke Tobias ut av her?

Alle: Les og kommenter!


End file.
